sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeela Vordav-Packson
Zeela Mermaya Vordav-Packson is a female Siranian, and the wife of Jercy Packson. She is also the mother of their child Herbert Packson. Bio Early Life Zeela Vordav was born on Siran Minor in 1990, along with her sister Tressha. Unlike most Siranian females, she was born without the ability to produce alluring music. School Days During kindergarten, she met a Suckulant male named Bobrtifaxxxddkj Marxxxz. The two of them instantly became best friends, and have remained that way ever since. They always went to the same school, until after graduating from high school. Zeela went to a normal college, but Bob went to the Galactic Captain Institute to become a space captain. Houston, We Have a Problem After graduating from college, 22-year-old Zeela quickly wanted to get a job. Unfortunatley, since Siranian job interviews require females to sing, Zeela was unable to make the cut. WIthout any money, she moved back in with her family, but got "kicked" out, leaving her with only a shack. The Titan In 2013, Zeela met Jercy Packson, a Kleekoonanoni explorer. Eager to escape her dreadful life, she asked if she could join him on his travels, which he accepted. Unbeknownst to her initally, he did this because he fell in love with her. Together with Jercy and his other crewmates, she visited worlds she thought she'd never get to go to, including Lepidoptrix, Hollyatrok, Eleferow, Manex, and Mars. Battle of the Typhonus Nebula After seven planets went missing, Jercy and crew rushed to find out the cause. This led them to the Dread Star, a Garadread superweapon designed to destroy the entire universe. After witnessing the destruction of the Omega Six, Jercy revealed that he was in love with her. She last saw him on the barren planet of Antaris. After returning to the Dread Star, Zeela was grief-stricken with news of his death, but saw him come back as the Deus Ex Machina, and foil the Garadread's plans. Afterwards, the Titan underwent a refit, and Jercy and Zeela decided to spend some time together in the process. Jercy ♥ Zeela One day, Jercy and Zeela chased some rogue Rando'Moss'Itis to an alternate dimension where Earth was overrun with zombies. They helped save that world from a Rando'Moss'Iti invasion. A few days later, while vacationing on Asir, Jercy and Zeela watched an alien spaceship crash into the ocean. They later met its pilot, Khrelan Galagat, a female Eftievirus-based shapeshifter. Following her lead, the crew discovered the Gavalantari were returning, and were sent on the refit Titan to investigate. In the meantime, Zeela began developing a friendship with Khrelan. When the mission to defeat the Gavalantari was accomplished, Jercy and Zeela were joined by new crewmembers, and saw Bob and Hannah leave. However, one thing would remain: their romance. Cenne One day, after the Titan crashed on the desert moon of Cenne, Zeela was mortally injured, and was in danger of dying. Fortunately, Izara Nguels, an Entropy Pod who was stranded there, helped Zeela back to health. Zeela often did Izara's bidding, but held a grudge against her due to the fact that Siranians and Entropy Pods were old enemies. They later managed to patch things up. Fall of the Paxus During the Battle of The Paxus, Zeela watched Tnannet Divad, an Ardox crewmember, give his dying words to her best friend, Khrelan Galagat. Khrelan later led an assault on the Paxoliniolionus city, and managed to destroy all of it. However, when Edjard Wellico blew himself up to prevent the Paxos from surrendering, she was badly injured, but again healed by Izara. Following the battle, Jercy proposed to her, and she happily accepted (although she did think it was a bit too early). They later decided to hold their wedding on her homeworld, Siran Minor, and her second cousin, Empress Sireena, performed the ceremony. Married Life After their honeymoon on Epindol (during which she notably shattered the glass in the hotel they were staying at), Zeela discovered her husband had been kidnapped. She was grief-stricken by his loss, and set out to find him. With help from Holly Short, she and Cannabeth located him on Jailix-ξ, and launched an assault to help free him. She later admitted she was pregnant with their child, but this turned out to be a miscarriage. Dangling Plotlines In September 2014, the crew answered a distress call from a Siranian ship on Tau Ceti III. Zeela encountered her twin sister Tressha, a space captain who had been stranded on nearby Tau Ceti Prime for months before escaping the wrath of Hatred, a malevolent Eftievirus being like Khrelan. After defeating the enemy, Tressha decided to join the crew. Later that month, after defeating Deuum De Amoeba (one way or another), Jercy and Zeela decided to have a child cloned from their DNA (as they knew the old-fashioned way probably wouldn't work) on Kurillia, home of the Avorts. Unfortunately, fungus3 tortured her and Jercy, but his methods were ineffective. In mid-October, Zeela's child was finally matured and delivered to her. She chose to name him Herbert Packson, after a Rando'Moss'Iti the crew met in an alternate timeline where the Gavalantari conquered the galaxy. The Bloodlust Following the outbreak of the T'Ron War in early, Zeela was forced to leave behind Jercy for eight days while he worked to stop the T'Ron Mammoth with Khrelan. When she picked him up from Yrtness Renignee ß, she found him a changed man: having lost both a hand and his respect for the Nemletnegs, but she still knew he was her husband and remained loyal to him. Unfortuantely, she was kidnapped along with Tressha following an ambush on the planet Oraydee, but the sisters were rescued thanks to Herbert the Rando'Moss'Iti. Personality Zeela displays a humorous and friendly personality, although she is somewhat naive. Despite this, she is skilled in combat. She can also be rather sarcastic, especially towards perceived enemies. Like others of her species, she held a grudge against Entropy Pods for many years, but let it go after meeting Izara Nguels, a friendly Pod who saved her life after crashing on Cenne. Personal Life Family Tressha Vordav Zeela really gets along with her twin sister Tressha, and was concerned when they lost contact. Fortunately, when Tressha later joined the Titan's crew, Zeela made sure they remained in close sight. This is mostly because of Tressha's sociopathic nature, which Zeela has to keep under control to prevent major incidents. Empress Mermaya Sireena Another one of Zeela's closest family is her second cousin, Mermaya Sireena. Because Mermaya happens to be Empress of the Siranians, they usually don't get a lot of time together, but Zeela was able to convince her to perform her wedding ceremony. Friendships Bob Marxxxz Zeela and Bob have been best friends since kindergarten, and remained in touch even after college. Strangely, she never mentioned anything about him to Jercy at first, and Jercy only knew about him after he joined the crew for a few months. Khrelan Galagat After meeting Khrelan on Hollyatrok, Zeela quickly developed a friendship with the shy girl. Khrelan also warmed up to her, and they have been very close friends ever since. Indeed, after Bob left the crew, Zeela decided to start following Khrelan around while exploring with Jercy. Romance Jercy Packson Prior to meeting Jercy, Zeela never had any romantic relationships. In fact, even she was unaware of Jercy's crush on her until he confessed it before heading off for a duel. Despite that, they quickly formed a relationship, manifested most obviously in their desire to spend time with each other while their ship underwent a refit. This later culminated in a full-fledged marriage. After rescuing Jercy from Jailix-ξ, Zeela then admitted that she was pregnant. However, this later turned out to be a miscarriage. Months later, they decided to clone a child, which they later named Herbert. Trivia * Zeela is the first new Titan crewmember since Holly Short's "death". *When eme12 created The Empress for TIW, he modified the Zeela creature to make her. williezk has explained this by stating that she is Zeela's sister, Tressha. *williezk has stated that Zeela is his second-favorite Titan crewmember, the first being Jercy Packson. *Jercy and Zeela have had a child together; but williezk was initially unwilling to reveal this. When asked if they would have a child, he only responded "SPOILERS!" *One of STNL's most famous running gags is people mistaking Zeela for a mermaid, causing her to angrily state that she is a Siranian. *Empress Mermaya Sireena, the leader of the Siranian Empire, is Zeela's second cousin. Initially speculation, the plot point was confirmed in 10C of STNL². *Contrary to popular belief, Zeela's family is very rich (they even own their own moon), which begs the question of why Zeela had pratically no money when she met Jercy. Category:Individuals Category:Titan Crew Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Omnivore Category:Female Characters